


BRIDAL CAKE

by VinnRockbell



Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2 cake tastings, Dessert & Sweets, HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: '''Since we got engaged the days have been more and more difficult with the testing season upon us. Maybe it was the stress that brought him back to that habit.''' This is what Kuroo thinks as he carefully watches his partner, he is really concerned about this sudden change.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968028
Kudos: 17





	BRIDAL CAKE

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of #HQWW the prompt is cake tastings. I hope do you like it.

When I met Kei during training camps I could see that his build was weak. I even got to compare the difference between our arms. Then I discovered that the one who would be a couple used to eat little. That is why I was encouraged to take some extra bowls of rice from one of the managers of the rival teams and I went to his table, I sat in front of him and offered them to him, I still remember the look of contempt that he dedicated to me.

Those memories come to me when I look back at him. Since we got engaged the days have been more and more difficult with the testing season upon us. Maybe it was the stress that brought him back to that habit, I think about that as I refill his bowl once more. Again he looks at me like that time and he laughed out loud.

"What?" Kei faces one of his eyebrows looking at me puzzled by my behavior, I just deny. "Nothing, this only brings back memories". He replies with a ‘uhmmm…’

Seeing that he is running away again, I catch his attention and he makes me a pout, really Kei is very cute. He may not eat too much, but when it comes to sweets like his precious shortcake the situation changes.

I decide to spend the following days watching him and despite being on top of Kei so that he returns to good habits, he continues to eat little. I start to worry and think if it could be because of the nerves of the proposition that has made him return to that state. Every time we close more things and today is just the day we will go in search of our cake, I hope that at least motivates him.

***  
When we got to the place that had been recommended to us everything was incredibly beautiful. The walls were white marble and the parquet floor was dark wood. They soon came to attend us, first they told us about the tradition of the store, they even showed us some designs that they were making. The cakes on different floors with flowers abounded, look at Kei who seemed to be watering his mouth and the intense brightness of his eyes, that made me laugh, he really loved sweets.

Kei showed me a cake, it had different floors, it was wrapped in white fondant, it also had dark chocolate and some berries were decorated along with strawberries.

"Really, not even for our wedding, are you going to put the strawberries aside?" I ask him, which he denied.

"Who do you think I am?" With his answer, I chuckled. He was right, it would be asking him too much.

The saleswoman offers us a piece of cake and Kei nods, so there is no other option to do it. They also offer us a seat, the same girl who served us accompanies the plate with a cup of tea, we both appreciate the detail. I watched as Kei mercilessly attacks the cake.

"Hey, hey, let me have a little, right?" Kei Totally flushed to stop eating.

"Sorry, do you know how much I have reserved for this day?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, was eating too little for that?" He nods and I start to laugh, I had really been nervous.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Kei denies. "I really thought, that you were depressed or ner ..." I can't finish the sentence since Kei interrupts me.

"With what a good reader you are in volleyball and you still can't read me ..." With a smile he caresses my hand in apology. "Come on, try a little." Kei dips the spoon into the cake and brings it to my lips.

I open my mouth so he can feed me. It really was delicious, I think. Once I finished tasting it, I run my thumb over one of the cream mountains in it and it smeared Kei's nose."Hey!" He complained. "This for having me worried, idiot." Kei looks at me, I could really feel that he was sorry, soon I feel his arms surround me and whisper in my ear a slight _"I'm sorry"_ once we separated we looked and laughed. We keep talking imagining the perfect cake and asking for different samples.

Finally we decided on a piece that would represent us both. The cake is made up of three floors, the third and the first were covered by a layer of black fondant and the middle by a gold one and it was decorated by roses, the initials of our names would be in the center.


End file.
